Perfect morning
by HaneGaNai
Summary: Stiles stood on the porch, shoulder propped against the pillar of the veranda as he leaned comfortably watching the scenery before him. It was the fourth day of their stay at the cottage and the heat wave finally broke into rain that morning much to the Stiles' delight. - Or where Stiles and Peter take some time off to enjoy a few days together at a cottage.


Stiles stood on the porch, shoulder propped against the pillar of the veranda as he leaned comfortably watching the scenery before him. It was the fourth day of their stay at the cottage and the heat wave finally broke into rain that morning much to the Stiles' delight. Hot weather was obviously perfect for summer holidays, but it was way _too_ hot for comfort in his case. A day of lighter, much cooler atmosphere was something that would allow him to replenish his energy for the rest of their vacation, which sadly wasn't all that long. Three more days and they'll have to part with the idyllic view in front of him and the cozy summer house behind him.

He let his thoughts stray further to inside their temporary house, past the kitchenette and a tastefully furnished living-room, up the stairs leading to the small bedroom they shared; and to the bed which still tightly held onto his sleeping lover. The cloudy view outside the window made Peter grunt in revulsion and curl closer to Stiles when he was just about to slip out from the tangle of limbs and covers. A few soft kisses and minutes later and the werewolf was back to snoring, burying his face further into Stiles' pillow as the young man sneaked out of his lover's grasp and silently trotted down the stairs.

Hot shower and some clothes later found him there on the porch, with a steaming cup of tea and enjoying the rain; sheltered from the droplets by the extended roof. It was really refreshing; the soft cooling breeze that played around in his hair and brought a raindrop from time to time. The fresh, brisk air, the serenity of the morning; the grey clouds were actually few and wouldn't linger long. Stiles could already notice several stray rays of sun peeking here and there as well as the azure of the sky.

He stood there for a long while enjoying the brightening horizon and sipping his cooling beverage. It was pleasantly quiet aside from the rustle of leaves and the sound of water showering the roof. Thus he had no need for supernatural senses to hear the soft sound of bare feet padding towards him over the wooden floor.

Peter wasn't trying to be stealthy and startle him for once. That much was clear. The man must have simply recognized the peaceful mood for what it was as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist, bare chest molding against Stiles' back and sharing the warmth the werewolf's body generated.

Stiles smiled softly as Peter's lips brushed the back of his neck and over to his shoulder before the wolf's chin settled there, a content sigh slipping over Stiles' skin. Leaning back against his lover he remained silent able to enjoy the morning rain even more now, in his werewolf's calming presence.

Up until the wind changed slightly again, bringing with it cold droplets and splashing them softly over Stiles' cheek and Peter's face.

The werewolf said nothing at the change, superior creature of the night he was, waterproof and cold-resistant. But Stiles knew better than to stay there, exposed to the weather when he was still clad in his boxers and Peter's shirt only. It wouldn't do to spend the last days of their holidays with Peter _nursing_ him back to health.

He knew Peter felt the shiver that ran down his body with the way they were pressed together when the older man loosened his hold on him and turned him around, tugging him back towards the cottage. Stiles splayed the fingers of his free hand on the man's hip, the other holding the now empty cup at Peter's side as he leaned up to kiss the werewolf softly. A pleased hum was his reward.

With a small chuckle he nudged Peter's chin with his nose. He was so warm in that hold. Secure and shielded in the arms of the man he loved in a moment of such uncommon for them, unspoiled tenderness. His eyes bore into Peter's, a rare affectionate smile on his lips when he brushed them together again in a soft, lazy caress.

The moment was for him, he knew, Peter spoiling him and letting him set the pace, allowing him to push in any direction. For a moment Stiles thought of bringing them both out into the rain if only to laugh at Peter's undoubtedly disgruntled face, before the werewolf threw him over his shoulder and carried off back inside. The thought of running around in the rain was so overly cheesy that he couldn't help but laugh softly at himself.

Instead of indulging his sappy fantasies Stiles let Peter tug him back inside. Back through the door of the summer house, up the stairs and back to bed. Back to sharing and expanding the radiating warmth of a perfect morning.


End file.
